


you’re the sun to me

by orphan_account



Series: rare eboys pairs [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairing, Slice of Life, i just love these two, idk where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fraser leans over to kiss him, soft and simple. Being with Fraser isn't always easy, but it's always worth it.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Fraser Macdonald
Series: rare eboys pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	you’re the sun to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and pointless but I love Alex and Fraser

Alex has begun to appreciate his late night walks to Fraser’s flat.  
  
The moon is big in the sky and not many stars are visible with London's serious light pollution problem but the few he can see are lovely. Sometimes he thinks about moving to a place with no high towers and bustling streets, and instead endless trees and starlit skies.  
  
It's a bit chilly, but not enough to where he needs anything more than a hoodie. Fraser's building is only a few blocks from his so the walk is short, but it's a bit past 2.a.m so it almost feels surreal. He always feels like he’s floating when he walks this late.  
  
Alex and Fraser have been together long enough for him to have his own key, so he slips it out of his pockets when he gets to Fraser's floor and tries to open the door quietly.   
  
He shuts the door behind him and hears clicking on the wood floors, and immediately a smile blooms on his face,   
  
"Hello Kenji," He sings, "Hi good boy."  
  
The shibe's tail wags vigorously as he stares expectantly at Alex, nudging into his hand the second he bends down to pet him. His fur is soft between his fingers and just the sight of his happy face makes Alex feel at home.  
  
"Where's your dad hm? Where's Fraser?"  
  
Alex is sure Kenji understands him because he immediately runs to Fraser's bedroom, stopping just outside to ensure Alex is following him.   
  
Alex pushes open the door and smiles. Fraser is fast asleep with his laptop wide open and on his lap, glasses crooked on his face.   
  
Kenji jumps on the bed and curls up beside him as Alex shuts his laptop and puts it on the bedside table. He slips his boyfriends glasses off and sets them gently aside before he climbs into bed.

He feels Fraser’s arm stretch over Kenji and his hand rests on Alex’s waist, like he’s protecting them both.

* * *

When Alex opens his eyes the next morning Fraser is already looking at him, the smallest of smiles on his face.   
  
"You watching me sleep?" Alex teases to which he rolls his eyes.  
  
"I didn't even hear you come in last night," Fraser responds.   
  
Alex smiles, "Yeah, editing took longer than I thought it would. Kenji greeted me at the door though."  
  
Fraser leans over to kiss him, soft and simple. Being with Fraser isn't always easy, but it's always worth it. They fight and stubbornness holds them both  
  
It’s worth it to take Kenji on a morning walk and joke about pushing each other into the nearby stream. It's worth it to admire his freckles and watch him struggle to make breakfast while an excited Kenji bounces around the room. It’s worth it.  
  
They eat their breakfast and watch a movie that Alex can't recall the name of, but he knows Fraser wanted to watch it so Alex obliged with a smile.   
  
It's funny how much of a soft spot Alex has for this six-foot-something nerd but at this point, he doesn't care.   
  
Fraser is a bright person with fiery ambition and he makes Alex feel optimistic when he struggles to breathe. He's wind on a smoldering day and the sun peaking through a storm.   
  
He's the soft rippling of water sparkling in the sun and he doesn't feel foreign, or confusing. He's safety and Alex thinks he likes life this way.


End file.
